


Mocha Chocolate

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is coming up and Jean and Marco are expected to work the busy holiday together where they work. Marco has held unrequited feelings for Jean for a long time. Should he use the holiday to express his feelings to his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One out of a variety of Valentine's Day fanfics I wrote for the Attack on Titan fandom.

“Now, as you all know, Valentine’s day is coming up,” the manager said to the group of tired waiters at the end of a busy day. The manager was a short rotund man who was balding. Nobody liked him, but because he wrote their checks they had to put up with him. Luckily he mostly let his assistant manager run the restaurant and only came out when he had news that he knew to be unpleasant. The manager seemed to enjoy torturing his employees. “I’m going to be nice,” he continued, “and let people volunteer to take the shift first. Then I’ll actually have employees working who are willing to be here and make us some money. Now, who is going to do it?”

 

The waiters looked around at each other. Some of them had already made plans with significant others while others didn’t want to deal with the hassle of working the busy day.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

The workers turned to see Marco smiling as he raised his hand. Jean, who was sitting next to him, frowned, “You always volunteer for the shitty shifts. Don’t you have plans with someone special?”

 

Marco smiled, “I don’t have anybody like that in my life right now… besides, I don’t want people who have plans to have to cancel them just because I didn’t want to work the shift.”

 

Some of the workers that were standing next to him groaned. They started to feel guilty and raised their hands to volunteer. They didn’t want anybody to have to cancel their plans either.

 

Jean shook his head, “Ugh, I guess since my plans with Mikasa fell through… I’ll volunteer too.” Jean raised his hand and immediately started to regret it.

 

The manager grinned satisfactorily, “It’s great to see such willingness among my employees. It’ll be a great Valentine’s day.”

 

After the meeting was dismissed Connie walked over to Jean and Marco. Connie started to shove Jean with his elbow, “Hey Jean, what lies were you telling Marco? For plans to fall through you usually have to have them to begin with, right?”

 

Jean glared at Connie and shoved him away, “Shut up Connie, it was very gallant of me to volunteer so Marco wouldn’t be left by himself. Unlike you.”

 

Connie’s grin grew wider. He crossed his arms over his chest proudly, “Well, that’s because, for once in my life I have Valentine’s day plans.”

 

Marco smiled, “Congratulations Connie.”

 

Jean frowned, “Yeah right, who would want to go out with you?”

 

“Sasha.”

 

Jean snorted, “What did you do, bribe her with food?”

 

Connie frowned, “...I just asked her out for dinner. That’s the normal thing to do. It wasn’t a bribe.”

 

Jean bursted out laughing, “Are you sure she understood that it was a date?”

 

Connie glared at Jean, “Yeah! ...of course!”

 

Jean continued laughing and Connie stormed away. Marco touched Jean’s shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed, “That wasn’t very nice Jean.”

 

Jean wiped away his tears and looked up at Marco, “Ah, it’s alright. People that have plans on Valentine’s day deserve a little teasing.”

 

Marco smiled, “We have plans on Valentine’s day.”

 

Jean frowned, “That’s not the same.”

 

A blush crept over Marco’s cheeks. He laughed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Jean studied Marco for a moment. The other man always blushed at the weirdest times. Jean wondered if he had some type of disorder, “Well, whatever. Let’s go home. I’m tired.”

 

Marco smiled, as always, and followed Jean. “Did you want to come over and play video games?”

 

Jean hooked his arm around Marco’s neck, “Hell yeah, I’m always down for games with you.”

 

Marco laughed as his face continued to grow red, “Glad to hear…”

 

////

 

Jean sat on the floor in front of Marco’s couch. He tossed back another beer and yelled angrily at the tv. “I can’t believe you beat me again!”

 

Marco laughed. He was sitting on the couch close to Jean, “Of course I beat you. With how many beers you’ve had I’m surprised you’re still functioning.”

 

Jean sighed and leaned his head against Marco’s leg, “I haven’t had that many… besides, I’m depressed. I got rejected by Mikasa again! I can’t believe she is into that jerk. I don’t know what she sees in that guy. I mean, how could she be so in love with a guy when he is so oblivious to how she feels?”

 

Marco smiled and took a sip of his beer, “...I don’t know. It’s definitely strange.”

 

Jean leaned his head back so he could look at Marco, his head still against his leg, “Hey, speaking of love. Who do you like? I’ve never seen you go after anyone before.”

 

Marco blushed and shook his head, “I… um, I just haven’t found the right person… that’s all.”

 

Jean sighed and shook his head, “That’s a shame. You’re a great guy Marco. Anybody would be lucky to have you.”

 

“Really?” Marco asked quietly.

 

Jean grinned and stood up. He patted Marco on the shoulder as he stumbled towards the bathroom, “Definitely. Any girl would want a boyfriend like you.”

 

Marco looked down at his controller, “Girl… yeah…”

 

As the night continued, Jean eventually fell asleep on the floor in a drunken stupor. Marco sighed as he looked down at his friend. He crouched down next to the man’s unconscious body and examined his sleeping face. He poked Jean’s cheek. Jean barely stirred in his sleep. “I don’t want a girl,” Marco whispered, “I just want you…” Marco sighed again and slapped Jean’s cheek. He was trying to wake the other man up, but part of him was taking out his anger on him.

 

Jean stirred slightly in his sleep. He rubbed at his cheek. “Wha? da hell…”

 

Marco smiled, “Help me get you to bed.”

 

Jean frowned, “That bastard can get himself to bed… I ain’t helping that lazy drunk out…”

 

Marco sighed, “I’m talking about you Jean.” Marco placed Jean’s arm over his shoulders and pulled the drunkard up. He struggled as Jean barely helped him move towards the bed in the room. Marco threw Jean onto the bed and finished rolling him up onto it. He sighed tiredly and watched as Jean fell back to sleep.

  
Marco shook his head and changed into his pajamas. He helped Jean out of his jeans. He knew the other man wore boxers so it wasn’t too much of an issue with him sleeping without pants on. Marco shoved Jean onto his side of the bed and crawled in after him under the blankets. Marco propped his head up on his elbow as he watched Jean sleep. They had been friends for a long time and had a lot of sleep overs. So they were used to sharing the same bed. Marco sighed and laid down. He turned to stare at the ceiling. “I wonder if Jean would be okay sharing the same bed if he knew I was in love with him.”

 

Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco contemplates telling Jean his feelings, but is scared that the knowledge will ruin their friendship.

When Jean awoke the next morning he had a splitting headache. He groaned in pain and buried his face into his pillow. It wasn’t until he started smelling bacon that he remembered where he was at. “Ah,” Jean sighed, “Marco, you are the best.”

 

Marco smiled from his place at the stove in his studio apartment, “Don’t praise me yet. If you don’t get in here soon I’ll eat all of these by myself.”

 

“What?” Jean whined and quickly sat up, “You can’t do that…”

 

“My house, my rules.”

 

Jean grinned and started walking towards the kitchen, “Oh really?” He wrapped his arms around Marco so he could steal the bacon from the plate in his hand. As he brought the bacon to his mouth he noticed a blush creep over his friends cheeks. “What? Upset that I was able to take some bacon without your permission?”

 

Marco stepped away and turned towards his friend, “Huh? What do you mean?”

 

Jean continued to munch on the bacon, “Your face is red.”

 

Jean watched as Marco’s face continued to turn a darker shade of red. “Ah, um, it’s nothing,” Marco stuttered out, “I just… it’s the heat from the stove.” He shoved the plate of bacon towards Jean. “Do me a favor and set the table?”

 

Jean grabbed another piece of bacon and watched his friend curiously, “Alright…” He headed towards the table and set the plate down then walked towards the cabinets and pulled out two plates. He half wondered if Marco was telling the truth, but quickly shoved the thought from his mind. ‘Nah, it was the heat from the stove.’

 

Marco brought in the rest of the food and set it on the table. Jean smiled and started making his plate of food, “Wow Marco, this is a lot. Thank you for making this.”

 

Marco smiled and sat across from Jean, “You’re welcome.”

 

Jean took a bite of the food and moaned, “Mmm, Marco, this is delicious.”

 

Marco blushed and looked away as he prepared his own plate, “Thanks…”

 

“Yeah, you’d make a great wife,” Jean laughed, “well, for any girl that didn’t know how to cook.”

 

Marco looked down at his plate quietly and nodded. He pushed around the food but didn’t eat it. Jean frowned, “What’s wrong?” Jean reached out towards him concerned, “Hey man, don’t get depressed. You’ll find a girl eventually. We both will.” Jean smiled to help reassure him, but Marco couldn’t see because he was still looking down.

 

Marco shook his head, “I’m not interested in girls.”

 

Jean stared at him for a moment then pulled back his hand a little, “...what do you mean? Of course you are.”

 

Marco shook his head then looked up from his plate. He looked Jean straight in the eyes, his usual smile gone, “I’m not interested in girls. I like guys.”

 

Jean didn’t know what to say. He just stared at his friend in disbelief. All the thoughts of what people were supposed to say in this type of situation flooded through his mind, but all he could think to say was what he knew was wrong, “But… all those conversations we had about girls….”

 

Marco looked down at his hands and picked at his nails nervously, “I just… kinda went along because I didn’t want to tell you yet…”

 

Jean looked down at his plate and frowned. He felt like he had been a bad friend to Marco this whole time and it made him angry. He looked at Marco and reached out towards him, “I’m sorry Marco.”

 

Marco looked at Jean, confusion on his face, “...for what?”

 

Jean smiled, “I’m sorry for not being a good enough friend that you could feel like you could tell me.”

 

Marco quickly shook his head, “Jean… no… you are a great friend. You’re just clueless sometimes.”

 

Jean laughed, “Yeah, I guess so.” He grinned, “So, are there any guys that you like?”

 

Marco’s face turned red and he continued to look Jean in the eyes. He stayed silent as he just stared at Jean. He looked to Jean like he was fighting an internal battle. The more Jean looked at him the more he felt like he was starting to figure out what that battle was. All the times when Marco blushed flooded into Jean’s mind. Marco’s happiness at Jean working Valentine’s Day didn’t seem anymore like a friend being happy to work with their friend, but a crush being happy to work with their crush.

 

“Jean…” Marco whispered his name concerned. He must have known that he was figuring it out without his friend telling him for once.

 

Jean looked away from Marco and stood up, “I just realized what time it is. I need to get back.”

 

Jean turned to leave the apartment. Marco called after him, feelings of hurt layered his voice. Jean didn’t want to hear Marco’s confession. He wouldn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lose his friend. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. Jean looked over his shoulder and smiled, “I’ll see you at work tonight, okay?”

 

Marco looked like he was about to cry. He managed a small nod back then looked down at the ground. Jean exited the apartment and felt like the biggest ass in the world, but what was he supposed to do? What was one supposed to do if their best friend confessed to you and you didn’t share the same feelings? He didn’t want to lose Marco, but he also didn’t like him, not like that. He needed some time to think and clear his head.

  
“Damnit…” Jean cursed. He needed some advice, but Marco was who he would always turn to for it. “What do I do now?”

Continued in Chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean struggles with the knowledge that Marco likes him, but maybe he just misunderstood what Marco was trying to say?

“Ok Google,” Jean sighed as he sat in front of his computer, “What should I do about my situation?” He typed his question into the search engine, ‘What do you do when your friend confesses to you?’ Jean looked at all the results. He sighed and clicked the first one. It seemed like it would have an appropriate answer. He read the responses to a person who asked a similar question as him. He frowned at the answers, “What the hell? Can’t anyone on the internet speak English? What kind of grammar is this that they’re using? Seriously? I don’t even know what it is they are trying to say.” He angrily closed the tab and looked back at the other results. ‘What does it feel like...’ Jean sighed. He already knew the answer to that. ‘How to tell if your best friend loves you.’ Jean groaned frustrated. “I already know!” ‘How to accept rejection when you tell a friend you love them.’

 

Jean stared at the link. He wondered how Marco was doing right now. He hadn’t exactly rejected him, but he hadn’t given him the chance to confess either. Jean sighed and closed the window. Google hadn’t helped at all.

 

////

 

When Jean arrived at work that night Marco was already there. He was over at the host stand talking to Connie. Marco smiled and waved at Jean when he walked in. Jean wasn’t expecting that reaction and quickly looked away embarrassed and ignored Marco as he walked to the back to change. He cursed under his breath and began to hate himself. He didn’t have to look at Marco to see what kind of face he would be making as a result of his reaction. ‘Why the hell didn’t I just act normal?’

 

Connie turned to Marco confused, “What the hell was that? Are you and Jean fighting?”

 

Marco shook his head and tried to keep the feelings of hurt from showing on his face, “No… you can’t fight if you haven’t had a chance to talk.”

 

Connie looked more confused, “What?”

 

Marco forced a smile, “It’s nothing.” He hadn’t expected for Jean to react this way. He had actually imagined Jean getting angry at him. Telling him that he was ruining their friendship or alternatively Jean not figuring out that he had feelings for him till he confessed. He had underestimated Jean’s ability to figure out his emotions. Marco wasn’t prepared for this. He didn’t know what to do or how to react. Maybe he should just tell Jean that it was a mistake so they could go back to how they were before, but was that what he really wanted?

 

Jean unintentionally partly intentionally avoided Marco the rest of the day at work. He hadn’t quite figured out how he was supposed to act. Was it appropriate for him to just ignore his knowledge of Marco’s feelings for him? Marco hadn’t confessed so it’s not like he knew for sure. He was just assuming and that was wrong on his part to assume, but what if when he did see Marco next he decided to confess to him and wipe all doubt away? What then? He would know for sure and still wouldn’t know what type of response to give his friend. These thoughts continued to fill Jean’s mind as he worked his shift at the restaurant. He made sure to miss opportunities that allowed him to talk to Marco.

 

When Jean’s shift ended he moved to quickly leave the restaurant. Marco called after him as he was walking out the door. Jean looked over his shoulder and forced a smile, “Sorry Marco, mom needs me to help her move some furniture or something. I’ll see you later.” Jean had to block out the look he saw on Marco’s face and push down the feelings of guilt that welled up in his chest. Marco would know it was a lie, but Jean didn’t know what else to tell his friend at the moment. Maybe a lie would hurt him less than the truth right now.

 

The rest of the week continued along the same lines. Jean avoided Marco at work and made up excuses for them not being able to hang out and continued to agonize over what he should do about his best friend’s feelings. He knew he was being an ass and a big jerk but he didn’t know what else to do. It wasn’t until the morning of Valentine’s Day that Marco forced him into a corner, literally.

 

Marco’s face looked angry and determined as he pinned Jean to the wall, “You’ve been avoiding me all week.”

 

Jean swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t know Marco could look like that, “Ah, I’m sorry… I just--”

 

“Quiet,” Marco frowned, “I get to talk.” Jean nodded silently and waited for Marco to respond. Marco sighed and shook his head, “I think you got the wrong idea… I don’t…” Marco looked down at the ground. His hands on the wall next to Jean clenched into fists, “I don’t like you, not in the way you are thinking. There is another guy that I like.”

 

Jean thought those words would give him a feeling of relief, but they surprised him and punched him in the gut. Hard. He looked away from Marco confused, not understanding his own feelings, “I see, I’m sorry I misunderstood… who is it that you like?”

 

Marco studied Jean’s expression before answering, “...Eren.”

 

The syllables of the name always caused Jean to have feelings of anger, but for some reason this time the feelings surged more strongly than they ever had before. It would explain why Marco had looked at him with such an expression after Jean had asked him who he liked. He knew his friend would be angry at his choice. Jean already hated Eren because of Mikasa. He wouldn’t be able to approve of Marco going after him because the guy was a jerk. Those were the reasons why Jean couldn’t condone Marco liking Eren… right?

 

Jean frowned and nodded, “I see… well… good for you.”

 

Marco removed his hands from the wall next to Jean and placed them in his front pockets. He looked back at the ground and nodded shyly, “Yeah…”

 

Jean forced a smile and patted Marco on the shoulder, trying to regain their friendship, “I’ll help you out with that in whatever way I can.”

 

Marco didn’t look at Jean, “Thanks.”

 

Jean heard one of the other waiters yell at them angrily to get back to work. Jean frowned and shouted back, “Yeah, yeah. We’re coming.” He sighed and looked at Marco, “Ready?”

 

Marco nodded and smiled back, “Let’s go.”

 

////

 

Jean couldn’t get Marco’s smile after their conversation out of his head. Marco’s smile wasn’t forced. Jean could tell that. It looked like all of Marco’s other smiles, but there was something different about it. Marco was happy, but happy about what? Jean frowned in thought. What would Marco be happy about after that conversation? It dawned on him. Marco was happy that their relationship was back to normal. Jean felt confused at the thought. Why had that type of smile seemed so abnormal to him in that situation? Wasn’t he happy that they were back to normal?

 

Jean’s thoughts were interrupted by some shouting in the restaurant. It was one of the customers. Jean frowned and looked to see what poor waiter was being yelled at. Rage surged through him when he saw it was Marco.

 

Marco was smiling and apologizing to the customer. Jean could tell from his friend’s expression that he was feeling upset and anxious at the situation and had no idea what to do.

 

“I clearly said that I wanted ranch dressing on my salad, not italian, how deaf can you be?” The customer raged.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I will fix that for you right away…” Marco apologized and moved to take the salad away.

 

The customer grabbed Marco’s arm, “I didn’t tell you to take away the salad did I? I’m hungry! I can’t wait for you to make another salad.”

 

Jean didn’t remember moving across the room. He removed the customer’s hand from Marco’s arm and gripped it tightly causing the customer to cry out in pain, “It takes a couple minutes to make a salad. Why don’t you cool your jets and take his apology already? You’re out on a nice date with your girl and you’re ruining it by being an asshole.”

 

The customer pulled his arm away and glared at Jean, “I want to speak to your manager.”

 

Jean leaned in close, “Go the fuck ahead and find him yourself.”

 

The customer retreated with his girlfriend following after him. Jean watched the customer leave to talk to the manager. Jean huffed and turned towards Marco, “I can’t believe that fucking guy. I hate guys like him.”

 

Marco smiled, “Thanks Jean.”

 

Jean sighed and tried to relax. Marco’s smile always helped. He turned to face him, “I don’t want you to go after Eren.” Jean was surprised by his words and didn’t know why they suddenly came out.

 

Marco looked surprised too, “Why?”

 

Jean frowned and looked away embarrassed, “Cuz he’s a jerk, like that guy.”

 

Marco laughed, “He’s not really a jerk. You just think that because you like Mikasa and Mikasa likes Eren. Eren is actually a great guy once you get to know him.”

 

Jean felt anger rise up. Marco had never defended Eren before. It must have been hard for Marco to hear him bash his crush all this time. “I’m a nice guy!”

 

Marco stared at Jean stunned. “...yeah.”

 

Jean felt his cheeks grow hot, “What I mean is… I don’t want you liking Eren. I liked it better when I thought you liked me.”

 

Marco frowned, “You avoided me when you thought I liked you.”

 

Jean looked away ashamed, “I know! I just… I was confused… I didn’t know what to think… but when you told me you liked Eren… I realized I like you Marco. As more than a friend.” Jean wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Marco. He was blushing. Jean stared at his friend. Why was he blushing?

 

“Are you serious?” Marco whispered.

 

Jean sighed and nodded, “Yeah… I’m sorry if that ruins our friendship…”

 

Marco quickly shook his head and smiled, “I lied before about liking Eren.”

 

“What?”

 

Marco smiled and laughed, “I love you Jean.”

 

It was Jean’s turn to blush, “Ah… I…” He didn’t know what to do or say.

 

Marco leaned forward and kissed Jean on the lips. The restaurant patrons and waiters cheered. Apparently they had been watching the whole scene unfold. Marco pulled away embarrassed. Jean smiled and pulled Marco in for another kiss. When he finished he leaned down and whispered in Marco’s ear, “Hey, after we get off of work let’s spend the rest of Valentine’s Day at your place.”

 

Marco nodded embarrassed, “I would like that.”

 

Jean smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day Marco.”

 

Marco smiled back, a blush coloring his cheeks, “Happy Valentine’s Day Jean.”

  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
